The above patent application discloses a coin box of increased coin holding capacity for a dispensing machine for certain merchandise whose price has drastically increased in recent times.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved and simplified coin controlled mechanism for the same dispensing machine which is compatible with the enlarged capacity coin box. The improved mechanism can accept an increased number of coins of a required denomination, such as quarters, and possesses a more direct and convenient mode of operation while being more secure and reliable and of lesser manufacturing cost.
The broad class of vending machine and coin mechanism involved in the present application is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,043,374; 1,925,676; 1,960,065 and others.
Among the specific advantages achieved by the present invention is the ability of the mechanism to operate in response to turning of its control knob continuously in one direction, namely, clockwise or to the right, instead of with forward and reverse turning, as in the prior art.
Another achieved objective is the provision of a coin mechanism which is more difficult to defeat by someone attempting to cheat the machine. This is achieved in part through the provision of a simplified and effective anti-reverse device which blocks retrograde movement of the coin transport disc or wheel.
Additionally, a number of non-essential prior art components have been eliminated from the improved mechanism without any loss of essential function. The more simplified mechanism, in addition to being more convenient and economical, is more reliable in operation and sturdier than prior art mechanisms, requiring less adjustment and maintenance.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.